


Mating Rituals

by screamer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamer/pseuds/screamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know where this came from. I was thinking about A/B/O and how fanfic tropes show up, inexplicably, like the "mating bite" thing. Which made me think of the praying mantis, which made me think of this. (Next up, the antechinus.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mating Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I was thinking about A/B/O and how fanfic tropes show up, inexplicably, like the "mating bite" thing. Which made me think of the praying mantis, which made me think of this. (Next up, the antechinus.)

Jensen knows it’s going to be Jared. As soon as the season starts, Jared is all Jensen can think about. The fascination is reciprocated. Of course it is. They are both perfect specimen, sure to produce superior offspring. The evening Jensen leads Jared into a mating dance is going to be a success. Jensen still doesn’t know how he could have messed things up so fantastically. 

There are a lot of pheromones. It’s hard to remember exactly how things went. Jensen lets Jared mount him. Jared is enthusiastic. Jensen is highly excited. Everything is feeling amazing. Jensen twists around and sinks his teeth into Jared’s neck. 

And then, for reasons he just can’t explain, he lets go. 

Unexpectedly, Jared is moving. _Away._ The hot, building wonderfullness that Jensen was enjoying is ruined. It’s all wrong. 

Jared blinks at Jensen, confused, blood running all over his shoulder and chest. 

“Jensen?”

Jensen licks his lips, runs his tongue over his teeth. “I don’t think that’s how it’s supposed to go, is it?”

It’s not. 

“Light’s sake boy, what are we going to do with a grown thing like him? Do they even live that long?”

The group of bearers stand around, confused, annoyed, alarmed. Jensen’s feeling like a failure. He should be enjoying a successful mating and a nice, tasty Jared-meal right now. But no.

Jared’s watching Jensen, his eyes wide, looking for help. He’s still covered in blood from the deep bite, each fang mark a glistening dark red diamond.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen says to the general audience. 

There’s a course of sighs and murmurs, some comforting (poor defective Jensen) some pardoning (you’ll do better next time). 

When it’s just Jensen and Jared, Jensen sighs. “I guess you can come with me. If I leave you alone, you’ll just starve.”

“I would not,” Jared says, defensive, but he hurries to follow Jensen.

Maybe it’s not all lost. There’s next season. Jensen will make sure to kill Jared, then, complete the mating and get a nice a litter like he’s supposed to.


End file.
